


Nightmare-Supernatural One Shot

by KariPaige



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Nightmares, One Shot, Other, Scared Dean Winchester, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariPaige/pseuds/KariPaige
Summary: Takes place 3 weeks after Sam dies in "All Hell Breaks Loose" Pt 1. Season 2 and comes backSam calms Dean down after he had a nightmare.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare-Supernatural One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. This is my first work I have ever finished and posted!  
> -Author

Dean was asleep. Sam was awake doing research, like usual. But Dean wasn't having such pleasant dreams. For the last few weeks, Dean had been reliving the moment Sam died. This night was different. He started talking in his sleep, and almost sobbing. He kept repeating, "Oh god. It's going to be okay Sammy. You will be fine." Sam had his headphones in so he didn't hear anything. Dean started to shake. Then Sam finally noticed, he took out his headphones and watched Dean shake and sob.  
Once Sam realized what was going on he got up and sat on Dean's bed. "Oh Dean." He whispered while grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. That's when Dean woke up with a jolt. He whispered with a shaky breath. "S-Sam?"  
Sam answered, while pulling away looking at Dean. "Yeah, Dean. It's me, I'm here." His heart broke at the sight of his big brother. His face was covered in tears, eyes full of fear and sadness. He looked like a child.  
Then Dean pulled him into a tight hug. "Dean, was it about me dying?"  
His brother sniffed and nodded.  
Mumbling a quiet yes.  
Dean spoke not wanting to let go of Sam. "Sammy, they won't stop. I can't keep- I-I can't keep on reliving that." Dean started to cry again. Sam hugged Dean tighter, and whispered to him. "Dean, it's okay. I'm here." He held Dean until he fell back asleep, and there were no signs of him having another nightmare.  
Sam let Dean back on the bed slowly and went back to research. All he was thinking about was that Dean took care of him and helped him when he had nightmares when he was a kid, and still did. Now he was doing the same. He also couldn't stop thinking about how much Dean looked like a child. Sam gave up on research and went to bed. Passing out almost immediately.


End file.
